Jashin Cult
NOTE: IN ORDER TO JOIN THE JASHIN CULT, YOU MUST ASK Bombadcrowftw FOR PERMISSION FIRST. The Jashin Cult follows the worship of Jashin (ジャシン; Literally meaning "wicked heart; evil design") is the god worshiped in Jashinism (ジャシン教, Jashinkyō). One of the followers used to be Hidan of the Akatsuki. Jashin, according to the Clan-Head, expects that all followers of Jashin - so named "Jashinists" - bring nothing less than utter destruction and death. All members are presumed to pray to Jashin before a fight, asking for a "good kill." If he/she is unsuccessful, or is not allowed to kill, he prays for forgiveness. Overview The Jashin religion is a very tightly knit and fanatical group. Worshippers from all over are drawn to his zealous teachings and aggresive ways. The followers are devoted, and must rely on their heratic faith in Jashin for them to gain sway in his opinion. The Clan-Head is the man/woman that decides a person's position in the ranks of the Cult, if this rank if of higher status, he is also the man/woman that speaks 'directly' to the heathen god Jashin himself. Sacrifices, slaughter rituals, torture, and many other dark acts heinous acts are required, and enthused to commit, and is considered a mark of honor within the Cult. Many atrocities are further bonused by Jashin blessing them with dark gifts, giving them an edge for future kills; if they are worthy and loyal, any hesitance or anything less will result in extermination. Higher status equels a larger-connection with Jashin; and eventually, to become the Clan-Head, one must be patient and wait for him to die of old age; to kill a fellow Jashinist without just cause or in blind fury will result in termination. Within the Jashin Cult; there are many ranks and status'. The low ranks consists of Pracitioniers, Novices, Acolytes. The next step up being the middle class of the Cult is compromised of; the ranks within the middle class are not ruled higher over the other, and are considered equel. These being the Ritualists, Assassins, Priest(ess), Marauders, and Messangers. The highest ranks are comprised of the prefix: High (EX: High-Priest, High-Assassin) this deeming the chosen person closer to their heathen god. The most respectful ranks that of Prophet ''and ''Clan-Head. For these are closest to 'god'. When conducting your first kill; it is required that person use a certain weapon (Perferabbly a knife/bladed weapon), that way the blood forever stains the knife with the life-essence of the slain. The same blade must be used from then on for all future kills. Location Having no true location; the Jashin Cult has been set primarily in the Land of Water and the Lands of Earth for a long period of time. This Cult having dated back several hundred generations; the teachings are never forgotton, as they are passed down from zealot to zealot. Clan-Heads come and go, and have changed the location many time; but the primary location in the last current years; it's name being: Shencang, it is located near: Yugakure on the brim; touching close to Sunagakure. Groups are scattered over the globe, and they have bases hidden in plain-sight, some even possess towns, but hide it so well they appear to be normal villages or small markets. Size of the groups vary; but are much larger in Earth and Water territory; albeit a single large base located in Kirigakure has been confirmed, and is the headquarters of that sector. History Origins The Origins of the Jashin Cult are shrouded in mystery. Their result may have simply been an excuse, or a true visit from a deity; but this is not known. What is known is that there was once a man and woman, both lovers. They had fallen in love; and the cycle began. But due to a crime the man committed, it lead him and his wife to a life of running and further crime. One night... his wife would walk deep into a forest they were camped in. She was lead by a menovolent voice... and the man noticing his wife's absence, made him search for her. Reaching a certain point; there was a cave... bathed in stained blood and bones. The voice echoed all around; and soon the man was there as well. The voice a trance... they both listened to it's call. It was the voice of Jashin. ''Jashin told them to never fear again... to pick up a blade off the floor before them; and wait. Wait for the searching groups of people after them to finally catch up. And then the couple was given a command... to kill each and everyone of them; to drink and bathe in their enemies blood. For if they did, they would forever be united, and be free of a stressful life... The voice halted... and they waited. The groups did come; and the voice spoke true, the man and wife killed each and every one of them, a newly filled essence within them. After their deaths; they performed what was asked. Their lives were free... and they went on to speak to others that were on the run, or afraid, or those seeking vengence. Thus... the ''Jashin Cult ''was born. Third and Fourth Ninja War During the time of strife and shinobi wars, The Akatsuki and Orochimaru was running rampant. Destruction and murder was everywhere; this was a great time for the Jashinists. A man by the name of: Hidan was the ultimate experiment of the Jashin Cult; and he was blessed with the Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood technique, and was given immortality. Trully blessed by Jashin, he took the role of an Akatsuki member for thrill and massacre's sake. This was soon halted though... as he was slain by a group of Konohagakure Shinobi. After Hidan was 'slain'... he was buried in layers of earth; forever trapped as disembodied head, never to be found again. The Clan Head saw Hidan as a mistake, and he was too cocky from his immortality. From then on... the blessing of immortality was erased from records, and was no longer allowed. Curse Techniques would live on... but Hidan had forever stained the name of the Jashin Cult with shame, and thus... the Jashin Cult would go on in the next years to swell their numbers. Post-War to Present Date After the War and Kage Summit, The Jashin Cult decided to take their hold; and spread across the world. Their numbers swelled to hundreds... and then thousands. And then at last. They had agents in nearly every government. Their sway hidden, and their sleeper-agents hiding in plain-sight. Taking jobs as merchants, ninja, and even as far as to infiltrate a few councils within the Hidden Villages. Showing no mercy... the Clan-Head took hold of his reign, and proceeded to engulf the world with the Jashinist thinking. Leaders Gyaku Shūtai - Cult Head Xianzhi - Prophetess Huoyan Chen - High Marauder ''To Be Determined At A Later Date ''- High Priestess Weizhi ''- High Assassin ''To Be Determined At A Later Date ''- High Ritualist Current Members Mang Nuhai - Ritualist, Fúmóshī, 祓魔师 Zuie Nuhai - Priestess Preta - Shaman Heian - Preacher Former Members Unnamed Jashin Preacher - Preacher Oppositions Sacred Lotus Fifth Column